


A reward for an admirer

by Deidara_Rogers, Frozen_Melon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Admirer, Smut, Translation, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deidara_Rogers/pseuds/Deidara_Rogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Loki is spending his days in Asgardian prison when he starts getting letters from a mysterious admirer...
Relationships: Heimdall/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A reward for an admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Награда для поклонника](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/745518) by Butterfly warrior aka Deidara_Rogers. 



> Author's note:  
> For [Лира Джанко](https://ficbook.net/authors/1850), as this story would never see the light of day if not for you.

It was getting dark. Loki could tell night from day by the way the glowing bars of his cell were getting dimmer, exposing him as if he was put on display in a shop window, as all cells in Asgardian prison were constructed this way so the guards can monitor the inmates’ activities. This was never really a problem for Loki, however: wasn’t he the very best sorcerer in Asgard, after all? It would not take much for him to conjure a simple illusion, but why waste energy on something so petty? It’s not like he had much to do in the most secure of all prisons besides eating, sleeping and reading books his mother had sent him. Dancing around naked or something like that? Certainly no. Well, there was also an option of sorting through that pile of letters and snacks from the innumerable army of his lovers, delivered here by... not quite legal means, but it was even more boring than reading.

“I don’t eat this; I’ve sick of that; and what have we here? Oh, this old fool must be plotting to kill me, I’m allergic to candied fruit... Ew, gross.”

Mumbling to himself, Loki unwrapped another intricate parcel, discovering some simple (but colorful and pretty) candy inside; what caught his attention, however, was not the candy, but a sizeable scroll of paper which came with it.

“Okay, if there’s a poem in my honor, then I’m willing to forgive you for this candy,” Loki thought, untying the thin green cord holding the scroll together.

“Gudrun cheats on her husband with his elder brother,” the letter said. “He knows but pretends not to as he is also not without blame.”

Surprised, Loki read the first sentence again, but nothing changed: there was neither greeting, nor another boring love confession. Actually, as Loki found out after going through the entire letter, there were no confessions whatsoever, only the latest, juiciest gossip: who’d gotten off with whom, when and how exactly. The letter concluded with simple: “I sincerely hope to have brought you some amusement.”

The glowing bars of his cell have fizzled out already, leaving behind an illusion of freedom — as if you could just step outside of the brightly lit cell. But Loki knew all too well the bars were still there; the night has now fallen, and he hesitated to turn off the light, hoping to get the attention of a guard who would come over to turn it off so as not to disturb the other inmates’ sleep.

“Who gave you this box?” Loki asked eagerly as soon as the guard approached, showing him the remnants of the decoratively carved package.

“He did not show his face,” the guard shrugged after he examined the box. “Tall, a gray hooded cape... Wait, is anything wrong, Your Highness?” he asked, suddenly alarmed. “A poison?”

“Go. It’s fine,” Loki waved him off, stepping back towards the bed.

A week later, his mysterious admirer sent him another scroll, anonymously again; expressing the hope for having amused the prince once again. And one more in another week. And more. And more. Loki learned to anticipate these letters, looking forward to a good laugh at the courtiers’ escapades, affairs and secrets.

However, he could not stop wondering who it could be, who would provide him with the latest gossip so faithfully; Loki just could not think of a likely enough candidate for the role of his mysterious correspondent. No one could possible have such an extensive knowledge of every other Asgardian. No one, except for...

Obviously. How could he not have guessed right away? Loki was genuinely surprised at himself.

But he haven’t had time to reply properly as Allfather suddenly decided to have a change of heart, setting his wayward son free, the credit probably going to mother; that’s why the first thing Loki did was paying a visit to her chambers to express his gratitude. Now confined to the palace instead of just his cell, he pointedly refused to visit his father; luckily, Loki did not have to learn his way around the palace — or out of it. No Asgardian knew as many secret passages as he did; and in any case, there was no point in hiding from this particular one.

“I came to say thanks,” Loki started right away. “You have indeed entertained me well and earned a reward. But why the unsigned letters? It would be hard not to recognize your doing.”

“Just to provide something more for you to think about to ease your boredom, my prince,” Heimdall smiled so brightly he could possibly illuminate the Nine Realms. “Would you like to do it right here, or do you prefer a bed?”

“Well, I have yet to get laid on the Bifrost,” Loki grinned. “Right here — and I’m expecting you to provide me a decent entertainment once more.”

The floor was hard; Hemdall’s hands were soft and surprisingly gentle. His smell was hot, that of leather, metal, of something elusive, spicy and unrecognizable, making Loki want to breathe in more and more of it. Neither of them bothered to undress properly, just undoing their trousers, as the guardian of Bifrost was technically on the job at the moment, and sliding pants back on would take incomparably less time than putting on Loki’s elaborate multi-layered dress or Heimdall’s full body armor in the unlikely event that somebody chooses this particular moment to use the Rainbow Bridge.

Heimdall put Loki on his back, lifted his buttocks slightly, resting them on his own thighs, and attempted to get him ready for the main course — slowly, savoring the process; but Loki did not let him as he could not wait, already squirming and groaning with anticipation. Spitting into his hand, the prince hastily smeared Heimdall’s cock with saliva, pressed its purple bulbous head to his butthole and wriggled his hips towards it, taking in about half the length in one swoop, then stopped to catch his breath, letting out a constrained moan. Turned out that the sensation of a cock inside of him, especially one of Heimdall’s formidable size, was quite painful after such a long period of inaction. But the pain was quickly being washed away by the pleasant feeling of being so stretched, so full, leaving behind just a spicy, zesty sensation.

Heimdall did not move either, just pressing very tender, almost intangible kisses to Loki’s feverishly blushing cheekbones, waiting patiently.

Wrapping his legs around Heimdall’s waist, running his hands through the guardian’s thick, stiff curls, Loki exhaled just one word right into Heimdall’s ear:

“Go.”

Heimdall rocked his hips slightly, causing Loki to half moan, half whimper; then again and again, each time thrusting faster, stronger and deeper.

“It’s a shame... that you don’t have a... mirror here,” Loki pushed Heimdall away a bit with both hands, then pulled him down by the neck, making him bend a little so the shiny armor would reflect the action for him; the view was not perfect but it would have to do. Loki watched, mesmerized, as the thick, wet and glistening, purple-black cock hammered into his outstretched hole; either this splendid view or Heimdall’s (who must have noticed what had captured the prince’s attention) especially powerful friction, or maybe both factors combined swiftly resulted in Loki reaching climax rapidly without even needing to touch his own cock. Two frictions more, and Heimdall joined him, gushing out deep inside of Loki, laying down beside him in a slow, smooth movement, like big cats do when they feel satisfied and full. Loki briefly wished he could see the guardian’s sturdy muscles rolling over under his midnight-colored skin. He was never particularly attracted to the Svartálfar (or rather, their descendants), but Heimdall was... unique — Loki would never dare think of seducing him before, too sure that he would be turned down, or maybe even beaten up. But if Heimdall had made the first move himself, no one could blame Loki for taking the chance. However...

Loki propped himself up on one elbow, turning to look into Heimdall’s eyes.

“You don’t dare think we are together now, do you?”

“Of course not, my prince,” Heimdall said with a sly smile. “You are very welcome to come here whenever you like, but relationships, commitments and having twelve kids together are certainly not my thing.”


End file.
